The old Master
by moonbird
Summary: New Ninjas enters town, and attacks two of our turtles at an exhibition for ancient Japaneese martial arts. How-ever things might not be what it seems as Splinter reveals that it could all link to his own past and his own history. He has more than just a few ties to a former life.
1. Chapter 1

_Based on the 2012 Nick show. _

* * *

"I should have stayed in the lair with the others." Raphael yawned deeply tired as he and Leo stood on one of the tall roof-tops of New york.

"It was your decision to come, I didn't make you." Leo responded as he laid flat on his stomach, starring intensely through a pair of binocoulars.

"You know just as well as I do that it's dangerous for us to be alone out in the open." Raph told as he rolled his eyes. "Donnie was to busy with his machines, and Mikey isn't exactly ideal to take out for back-up." He mumbled.

"Aww Raph, did you worry about me?" Leo asked in a smirk turning his head around to catch Raphael's eyes.

"No!" Raphael stated at ones. "I just don't want to face Splinters punishment when he discovered I let you go out alone."

Leonardos smirk only grew wider by that admission before he turned back looking down on the street.

"Tell me again, what are we looking at?" Raphael asked in a sigh. "What is so special down there that you just _had _to come out tonight?" he asked.

"They are opening an exhibition, it's only going to be there for a very limited time, around three months." Leo patiently explained.

"And that's in special interest to you, why?" Raphael asked.

"The exhibition is on old Japanese martial arts artefacts." Leo told in a wide smile. "They shipped all of that stuff, directly from Japan for people to see, some of the spears and swords in there is over a thousand years old."

"You really think there is any stuff down there Splinter hasn't all-ready demonstrated for us?" Raphael asked with a lifted eye-brow.

"It's not the same, some of the stuff down there are parts of genuine history, it'll be like getting close to the real history of Nin-jutsu." Leonardo smiled, as he spoke in a excited voice.

Raphael exhaled deeply. "Okay I guess I get it." He told. "But why are we here today? The security has to be on it's highest on the opening night of the exhibition, why not just wait a week? Or maybe a month?" he asked. "We can't even get in any-how, what's the point of standing up here looking down."

"You haven't listened to a thing I said in the lair have you?" Leonardo asked a little annoyed. "Raph, there's coming a very important representative from Japan to deliver the Tengu-sword, the sword itself is supposed to be thousands of years old, and the man, he is supposed to be one of the most respected nin-jutsu masters in all of Japan. Toriama Takashi, one of the greatest martial experts whom ever lived."

That seemed to peak Raphaels interests as he looked down. "So this dude is supposed to be pretty hardcore huh?" he asked.

"If every-thing they say about him is true, he should be able to give Splinter a run for his money." Leonardo replied looking down.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Raphael snorted crossing his arms.

"There he is!" Leonardo exclaimed excited pointing downwards.

And as it happened, Raphael was unable to contain his own curiosity, as he leaned over the ledge of the building and looked down, he squinted his eyes. "Where?" he asked.

"He is in that black car." Leonardo pointed. "He is coming out now." He told barely able to contain the excitement in his voice.

Raphael squinted his eyes as he looked at the appointed black car as it drew up the pavement where it stopped, so the crowd down there could see it, first out of the car stepped a young Japanese looking man, looking some-where in his thirties, he was wearing what almost looked like a sleek black ninja suite or an Asian inspired jacket and trousers, the young man bowed as he held open the door, and out stepped what looked like a frail old Japanese man, he had long snow-white hair tied up in a horse-tail and a long beard, he was wearing a long dark red robe and the moment he stepped out of the car, the young man supported the old man whom seemed having slight trouble walking, until he finally got a hold of his cane which he leaned heavily on.

Raphael stood back as he snorted. "That's supposed to be the great nin-jutsu master whom can give Splinter a run for his money?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hey, the man is old!" Leonardo defended him. "It takes time to learn all the secrets of Nin-jutsu, we should show him prober respect." He lectured.

"Yeah, what-ever." Raphael yawned deeply, then leaned his chin in the palm of his hand as he bored looked at the crowd and the old man. "God this is dull." He them murmered after a while.

Leonardo how-ever didn't seem to think so, as he just as excitedly laid flat on his stomach and observed through his binoculars.

Raphael rolled his eyes, then looked down and frowned. "Hey." He stopped.

"What?" Leonardo asked.

"Where did the olds man assistant go?" Raphael asked.

"What do you mean?" Leonardo asked.

"The young dude, assistitng the Master Tori.. Tora…"

"Toriama." Leo corrected him.

"What-ever, there was an assistant with him right?" Raphael asked.

"Yeah.." Leo nodded. "What about him?" he asked.

"Where is he?" Raphael asked.

"I don't know, bathroom break?" Leonardo asked.

Raphael frowned as Leonardo turned around to look at his brother, only to silence.

"What?" Raphael asked.

"Shh." Leonardo whispered as he reached into his belt, grabbed a shurinken, and then threw it, right past Raphael.

Raphael twirled around, just in time to witness a ninja jump out of the shadow to dodge the shurinkens. The same Ninja as they had seen down on the streets mere minutes ago, now rolling around on the ground to land on his feet's as he pulled his katana sword. "Enemy ninjas! Prepare to defend yourselves." The young man spoke in a stern voice.

Rapahel grinned. "Oh yes, this is what I call a night out in town." He stated as he grabbed his sais.

Leonardo however sighed deeply. "Why does every ninja we ever meet have to be our enemy?" he asked as unsheeded his own katanas.

"So what are you?" Raphael asked swinging his sais. "Foot-Ninja? Or some other exotic clan out to kill us?" he asked.

"Foot-clan!?" The young man yelled, and then charged for both turtles, suddenly having his sword up against Raphaels throat. "What do you know of the foot-clan short one?" he asked in a deep his.

"Hey!" Leonardo yelled as he pointed his own sword right at the other ninjas neck. "Don't threaten my brother like that. If you hold your own health dear in any way."

The young man snorted, then suddenly in a impressive twirl, swung around, and knocked the sword out of Leos hand. "Oh no you didn't!" Leonardo responded, and with his remaining Katana sword attacked the ninja, whom jumped up and avoided, soon Raphael joined in on a two against one battle.

All though sadly, as they soon found out.. the two of them against the young man, seemed like a rather equal battle.

"Damn, he's actually quite good." Raphael breathed heavily as he was pushed aside ones again, only to be frontal attacked by the ninja and had to roll aside for a dodge.

"HIYA! Leonardo attacked the ninja from behind, only for the ninja to step aside, and smack Leo into the ground, soon after Raphael following, both of them getting quite the beat down.

"Now enemy ninja, you will tell me what I need to know." The young man spoke raising his sword.

"Not on your life." Leonardo spat.

"Then I will force it out of you." The young man spoke.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that is what they all say." He sighed, just as a big scream sounded from beneath them.

The young man blinked. "What?" he asked.

"Dude.." Raphael wide-eyed looked up. "Foot-clan!" he exclaimed.

"MASTER!" The young ninja turned around and left the two turtles jumping up on the ledge. "Master." He spoke again looking down, and then suddenly jumped down.

"HEY!" Raphael yelled. "Don't just run away like that! Finish the fight!" he demanded also running for the building ledge and was just about to jump.

"RAPH NO!" Leonardo managed to stop the turtle by pulling him back so both tumbled down on the ground. "Raphael, there's like a ton of people down there, if you jump down you'll be seen!" he told.

"Oh for cruds sake." Raphael murmured annoyed crossing his arms. "There's also a ton of foot-ninjas down there, so we should just do nothing?" he asked.

"Unfortunately we don't have any choice." Leonardo murmured. "It's not just people down there, but tons of representations from television stations, and we don't want to make _us _the news story of the year." He sighed.

"You're sure it's the right choice?" Raphael asked. "I mean, it's foot ninjas down there, we should stop them."

Leonardo nodded. "We should head back home before the entire area is crawling with helicopters and their cameras." He stated.

* * *

"Yes you did make the right choice." Splinter confirmed as Leonardo had told the whole story back in the lair. "A part of being a ninja, is to know when to retrieve so you can make a stronger come-back later, rather retrieve to safety in time, than loosing to much for nothing." He stated. "Well done my son, wise decision."

"Figures." Raphael mumbled though he sounded slightly annoyed.

"You sound upset Raphael." Splinter pointed out.

"He's probably just annoyed he got beat up." Donatello commented as he lazily sat back in the couch in front of the television where from he had listened to their story.

"Am not!" Raphael stated. "It's just, what did the foot want?" he asked. "Why were they there? Who was that young ninja? Way more skilled than the average foot, I would have to say Bradford good. He is another general?" he asked.

Splinter shrugged. "Only time will tell." He told. "But perhaps we could figure out by other means." He commented and walked towards the couch where Donatello sat, only to reach down and grab to remote, to turn on the television, to channel six news.

_"Stunning turn of Events in new-york as the exhibition of japaneese martial arts seemed to come alive." _A news-reporter spoke. "_Master Toriama Takashi, visiting from Japan, was kidnapped of what appears to be real time ninjas. Though whether he was kidnapped, or it was just an elaborate show-case made by the exhibition remains to be seen. This reporter in any case, is very impressed by the work there must have gotten into seeing the ninja-weapons in action. If it was meant to attract attention to the exhibition, I will have to say, well done." _At that Splinter turned off the television.

"Kidnapped the old man?" Raphael blinked. "What do the foot-clan want with him?" he asked.

"That ninja you fought, did you get his name?" Splinter asked Raphael and Leonardo.

"No sensei." Leonardo told. "That wasn't exactly on our minds, we were just defending ourselves." He told.

Splinter frowned deeply. "We should find him." He told in a even deeper frown.

"Hai.. Sensei." Leonardo blinked. "I and Raph can go back to the spot later tonight when the news reporters are gone, maybe he'll be there to." He told. "Donnie and Mikey, are you ready for that?" he asked.

"Sure." Donatello blinked as Michelangelo nodded from where he was napping in his tire hanging from the ceiling.

Splinter smiled a little amused as he shook his head. "You miss understand me." He told. "I would appreciate your help greatly in finding him, but it is me who needs to go talk to that ninja, not fight him, just talk." He told.

Leonardo blinked clearly surprised, Splinter usually always let them do things on their own so they could gather exsperience, so why did he change his mind this time around?. "But.. Why?" he asked. "Do you know some-thing Sensei?" he asked a little confused.

"I know that Toriama Takashi is a friend, and we need to help him." Splinter told, making all of the turtles blink as they all suddenly looked at Splinter, giving him their undivided attention "Master Toriama, or Master Tori as we liked to call him, taught me every-thing I know, I spend most of my youth being constantly beaten into the ground by that man. For he is my Sensei and my Master." Splinter told.

Making every single turtle gape as they wide-eyed looked at Splinter, as if they could barely believe their own ears.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, here we are." Leonardo told as the entire family crawled out of a man-hole. "The exhibition is right over there, and the roof-top I and Raph used is up there." He pointed, trying to get over the odd feeling of having Splinter with them.

Not that it felt intrusive, it just felt different to him, and Leonardo wasn't entirely sure what to do.

Splinter how-ever seemed very relaxed, even took a moment to deeply breath in the late night air before he spoke. "I suppose we should all search the area." He told.

"Hai Sensei, Raph are you coming for a climb?" Leo asked.

"Of cause." Raphael snorted, as the two turtles jumped up, and started the climb upwards towards the place they had been previously, leaving Donatello, Michelangelo and Splinter behind to their own devices.

"Nothing up here." Raphael mumbled a little annoyed as they looked around.

Leonardo how-ever smirked.

"What?" Raphael asked. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You didn't believe that that old Master Toriama could give Splinter a run for his money." Leonardo pointed out amused. "But Master Toriama taught Splinter every-thing, he has spend _years_ giving Splinter a run." He chuckled.

"So?" Raphael asked, then exhaled. "I sure hope Sensei is all-right though." He at last managed to mutter, referring to how quiet Splinter had been after the revelation that he knew Toriama, the next thing their Sensei had done after that, was just to sit completely still while meditating, and looking very thoughtful.

"It's been a very long time for him." Leonardo reminded Raphael. "I mean, he has been here with us, for fifteen years. We only know him as our Sensei, so I guess it's a bit odd to imagine that he was some-thing completely different ones." He mumbled. "He had an entire different life, very far away from here. With family, friends, rank… every-thing."

"Don't go all mushy on me now." Raphael asked in a snort. "I just said that I hoped that he is okay." He told. "All though, yeah.. it is hard to imagine." He finally exhaled.

"RAPH! LOOK OUT!" Just in that moment Leonardo pushed Raphael aside, just in the nick of time for him to avoid a shurinken that flew straight past them.

"What the?" Raphael looked wide-eyed up.

Only for a ninja with raised Katana to come jumping out of the shadow striking at them. "HIYA!"

Both Raphael and Leonardo just managed to dodge, and finally got a good look at the ninja.

"YOU AGAIN!" Raphael exclaimed pointing at the young man whom had been Toriamas assistant.

"Oh good." Leonardo exhaled. "We were just looking for you." He told.

"What did you do to my Master?" the young man asked as he raised his sword.

"What?" Leonardo asked as he blinked.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "We didn't take your stupid master." He told.

"Erh Raph.." Leonardo tried to say, but was again interrupted.

"You will address my Master with respect, enemy ninja." The young man told as he stood ready with is sword. "And I will find out the truth." He told.

"Well, if he gotta be like that." Raphael smirked pulling his Sais. "Fine by me." He told, making Leonardo roll his eyes, all though he also unshedded his katana swords.

* * *

"Nothing here." Mikey told looking behind a dumpster down on the street level.

"Why would any-one even hide in there?" Donatello asked in a very tired voice.

"Best place to hide is where least people would expect it." Mikey stated very importantly holding a finger up in the air.

"Best place to hide is some-where where you yourself don't end up smelling afterwards." Donatello replied dryly. Just in time for a big noise to sound from above. "What the?" Donatello blinked looking upwards, to witness one fellow mutant turtle falling all the way down, and land right in the trash container, to much swearing and cursing.

"That little!" Raphael hissed as he sat up in the trash, wiping away a banana peel. "I'LL TEACH HIM A LESSON!" he yelled.

Donatello blinked. "What's the?" he asked, but didn't get any further as Leonardo landed right in front of him on his legs with raised swords.

"Prepaire yourself!" Leonardo shouted just as a ninja Donatello didn't know jumped down in front of Leonardo, slashing at Leonardo with his sword, only for Leonardo to dodge.

"Oh no you didn't." Donatello stated as he reached for his Boe-staff. "Beat up my brothers? I don't think so!" he told attacking the ninja with Leonardo.

"BOYAKASHA!" Michelangelo yelled as he also attacked with his nun-chucks, only to be kicked in the stomach.

"Kicking my brothers why don't you?" Raphael asked as he went for a full frontal body attack on the ninja.

And it all ended up in one big mess of a fight in the small alley way, turtles attacking the single ninja, and the ninja refusing to give in. It almost looked more like a street brawl than a elegant ninja battle, fists and verbally assaults going in all directions, and it would have continued for a while, if a voice of authority hadn't stopped them.

"_ENOUGH!_" Splinters voice boomed from the shadow. "Lay down your fight, Yami!" he shouted.

All the turtles freeze from their position, where they laid on the ground in their brawl, then looked up as Splinter sternly walked out of the shadow with his hands behind his back.

At ones all of the turtles jumped up and stood in a line as if it was on command, swallowing.

The ninja still on the ground how-ever, squinted his eyes as Splinter as he reached for his sword.

"I said it was enough." Splinter sternly told the ninja, in a voice so filled with authority that it didn't tolerate any objections. "Now stand up so I can see you." He told.

The young ninja hesitated, then at last grabbed his sword and stood up ready to fight, looking at Splinter with deep apprehension.

Splinters eyes still in a frown, equally travelled upon the young man, especially lingered by his face. "Tendo Miyaka." Splinter spoke. "Lay down your sword."

The young man blinked, then looked wide-eyed at Splinter. "How long have you observed us?" he asked.

"We did not spy on you." Splinter assured.

"Then how could you know of my name?" Tendo asked taking half a step back, glancing at the turtles with apprehensive. "You dare not even to show your faces, why not throw the disguises?" he asked, the defensive tone raised as he still hadn't out down the sword.

"It is no disguise." Splinter informed holding up a hand, that revealed only four fingers, making Tendos eyes widen.

"What are you?" Tendo asked in a tremmering voice. "A demon?" he asked.

"None of the sort." Splinter shook his head. "I am more an old friend, whom only wishes to help, Tendo Miyaka of the late lotus clan."

"Why would you help me?" Tendo asked defensively.

"Because a clan exist to protect each other, as far as I know, we are all that remains of the old honoured lotus clan." Splinter told, "I am not prepared to stand idly by while my master is being taken by our deadly enemy the foot."

Tendo blinked, then took another step back as he spoke carefully. "Who are you?" he asked in a silent voice.

"Have I really changed that much?" Splinter asked. "Or has it really been that long, that you don't even recognise your old Sensei?" he asked

"_HIS SENSEI!?" _All four turtles exclaimed loudly and simultaneously as they all turned their head to have an extra look at the young ninja.

The young ninjas eyes how-ever were festooned upon Splinter. "I don't understand." He told in a deep frown. "If you were ever my Sensei, you would have to be.." just then Tendos eyes widened as he looked wide-eyed at Splinter, his mouth dropped open and he let go of his sword so it landed on the ground in a big metallic kling. "Master Hamato." He barely whispered. "Master Splinter." He followed up as he dropped the ground in a kneeling position while bowing his head. "Forgive me my dishonour. It has been such a long time."

"It _has _been a very long time." Splinter acknowledged. "You still seemed like a boy when I last say you, only almost twenty. Rise Tendo Miyaki, there is nothing to forgive." He assured.

And Tendo did as he was told, raising up as he picked up his katana and shedded it, standing up-right next to the turtles.

"Come." Splinter invited. "I wish dearly to talk to you Tendo-San, but it is not safe for us to be up here for long." He told gesturing for all of them to follow him.

* * *

"So, you trained under Master Splinter in the old days?" Leonardo asked Tendo as they walked in the sewer pipes, following Splinter.

"Hai." Tendo nodded. "It was a great honour, to study under the legend of the lotus clan." he told.

"So you were there when it all went puff?" Raphael asked.

"It is a very long time ago." Tendo told. "I was only nineteen back then, one night the foot-clan came and took it all, Master Hamato had vanished. I had just assumed that he died along-side his wife and child." he admitted.

"And you are not even questioning why he is turning up in front of you looking like a rat, having four turtles around him?" Leonardo asked.

"It is not my place to question Master Hamato." Tendo told. "He is an honoured master, my master, and a great legend in our country, to question him would be disrespectful."

"So you are not even a little bit curious?" Leonardo asked.

Tendo exhaled deeply. "I've spend the last fifteen years believing that Hamato Yoshi was a dead legend, I come to new-york to investigate the Shredders activity and the first thing I run into is a dog-like mutant threatening my Master Toriama, claiming to represent Shredder himself, then I run into four humanoid turtles whom knows the art of nin-jutsu, and at last Master Hamato, whom no one has seen or heard any-thing of for fifteen years, appears right in front of me. What do you think?" he asked sending Leonardo a rather impatient look.

"Tendo if you have any questions for me, ask them." Splinter asked sternly as he kept on walking forward.

Tendo bit together, obviously a little annoyed. "All-right, where have you been all of this time?" he asked. "The foot took down the lotus clan, all of us residing there either had to join Shredder willingly or run for our lives, he has been on the loose for all of that time, building his empire, there has only been one person able to best him in battle, _you!_ So why are you here in New-york? Why didn't you give a word from you back in Japan? Why didn't you fight?" he asked.

"All it took for the Shredder to come here, after fifteen years where no one has seen me, were a tiny little clue of my presence, all he needed to move all of his attention half-way across the world, was the confirmation of that clue." Splinter stated then slightly turned his head so Tendo caught his eye. "What does that tell you?" he asked.

"You ran to safe your own skin?" Tendo asked. "That doesn't sound like the Hamato Yoshi from the legends."

"It was not my initial wish." Splinter exhaled. "I wished to stay and search retribution for Tang-shens demise, my Master Toriama convinced me that if I stayed I would only die a meaningless death and let Shredder have the satisfaction he sought all along. Alas he convinced me to flee the country. So I might one day return with a clearer mind, not being corrupted by bloodlust or revenge, that is not the way."

"Why didn't you ever return then?" Tendo asked. "Fifteen years is a very long time just to be here."

"Suddenly I had four baby turtles on my hands that needed me." Splinter shrugged in a much lighter voice.

"I also guess turning into a rat would complicate going to japan." Leonardo pointed out.

"Baby turtles?" Tendo asked. "So you are telling me you spend the last fifteen years raising these urhm.." he awkwardly looked around.

"He did." Leonardo winked.

"So they are not.. your plan?" Tendo asked.

"I did not raise my turtles to carry out my vendettas, don't ever think that." Splinter stated sternly. "I brought them up to be able to handle themselves in a hostile world. So they may have a good life for themselves." he told as they turned a corner and was in their big layer.

"I.. " Tendo swallowed as they entered the layer and he then bowed for Splinter. "Please forgive me Sensei, I all-ready knew it was not my place to question you."

"No forgiveness is needed, only a fool never questions." Splinter replied. "Beside it has been a long time, as far as you knew I could secretly have turned to the shredder."

"You didn't….. did you?" Tendo at last asked.

"That would seem rather moronic since he is trying to kill me and every-one dear to me on sight." Splinter commented as he walked to the dojo.

"Okay erhm.." clearly it was difficult for Tendo to ask his next question.

"Why am I a rat, and why are my sons turtles?" Splinter asked as he turned his head. "it's a long story, would you like some tea?" he asked.

"Urhm.. Hai, that would be nice." Tendo blinked.

"Hopefully then we can figure out how I can best help you." Splinter nodded.

Tendo blinked. "You want to help me? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of cause." Splinter replied. "I am still of the lotus clan, what-ever remains of it." He told.


	3. Chapter 3

Tendo stood up-right with his hands on his back, facing away from Splinter, but that was only because he was looking at an old family portrait of a husband, wife and their infant daughter. "So it really is you." Tendo exhaled.

Splinter nodded from where he sat on his knees in front of a little Japanese table, lifting a cup of tea to drink it. "Some things has changed, some has stayed the same. Fifteen years is a long time." He pondered. "You could imagine my surprise when my sons told me that Toriama Takashi was in town, and that he brought a friend." He commented.

Tendo turned around and looked at Splinter. "Imagine my surprise when I found the legend of the lotus clan, alive after all of this time, and yet looking so different.

"How quant you are putting it." Splinter noted. "It is appreciated." He told as Tendo slowly sat down opposed to Splinter and accepted the tea that was given to him, as tradition demanded of him, to show the respect he owed the man in front of him… even if the situation were quite bizarre for the younger ninja.

"What happened to you Sensei?" Tendo at last asked. "Why are you as you are? Why didn't you even try and contact Japan? Why the sewers? We both know you are far to great a man to succumb to this, even if your appearance is a little alternative."

"One question at the time, my old friend." Splinter asked holding up one hand indicating for Tendo to silence. "I am as I am, due to circumstance and fate, it was purely an accident. I was hit by a strange substance that would instantly fuse living tissue with what-ever it was in contact with. I had last held a rat and turned into this:" he told gesturing at himself. "My baby pet turtles had last touched me and thus turned into small children." He told. "It forced me to search retreat at ones, people were terrified by my appearance and I had four small children to take care of. They had no one else, no other means of survival for they were defenceless." He told. "As for why I stayed hidden for so long, without even contacting any-one?" Splinter exhaled deeply. "It has all to do with my sons." He told. "My life has been revolving around them, I didn't want them to grow up being taught about hate or vendettas, thinking that is how you should pursue life. I didn't want to endanger them or bring them harm. I knew that at one point the Shredder would enter my life again, I dreaded the day, for I knew when that happened, my sons would be in grave immediate danger." He told.

"So you taught them nin-jutsu so they could defend themselves?" Tendo asked.

"Yes." Splinter replied. "What else could I do? Even if not for the Shredder, the world is now a dangerous place for us, simply because we are now so different." He told. "Fleeing Japan is the hardest thing I have ever done in my life, thankfully meeting my sons was well worth that pain. Now please Tendo, tell me about you. What have you and my Master been up to for so long?" he asked.

Tendo looked up, then sighed. "As you remember, the foot clan came to our village fifteen years ago, they took every-thing. For clan members, it was to either run, join the ranks of the foot or perish. My choice at first was to perish." He told. "I was prepared to die with honour in the hands of the Shredder, but then. I ran across Master Toriama, his leg was injured and I took it upon myself to bring him to safety." He exhaled. "Together we fled to the mountains, to a small hidden cottage that only Toriama knew of."

"The Chai-Dei cottage?" Splinter asked.

Tendo blinked. "Hai, you knew of it Sensei?" he asked.

"Master Toriama showed it to me ones long ago." Splinter confirmed in a blink.

"Hai." Tendo nodded. "I brought him there, and was about to return to the village but Master Toriama stopped me. He told me that with you gone, he was now my Master, and it was my duty to obide his orders, so I did, and he ordered me to stay at that place to train with him in tranquillity for the next three years, until it was finally safe for us to emerge." He told. "Slowly we emerged back into society, though still in the small, and tried to find out how the situation was." He told. "We found out that the Shredder weren't satisfied with just being a ninja any-more, he was building a big empire. A powerful one. I only wished to try and stop him, but Toriama demanded that I didn't, that we stayed hidden and picked our fights wisely. We wandered a lot around, and I have never left my masters side for all of these years. Recently, we found that the Shredder paid more and more attention to New-york, he stated moving every-thing over here, it was astounding. To the point that he himself seemed to take up permanent resident in this city. It astounded us." Tendo told. "So we decided to find a way to get over here, and see what Shredder could possible be up to here." He told. "As it turns out coming out of hiding meant immediate trouble, Shredder didn't waste any time taking Master Toriama."

"Hmm." Splinter frowned as he looked at Tendo. "At least you found the answer to your question."

"Sensei?" Tendo asked.

"What is Shredder doing here." Splinter exhaled as he opened his arms. "Him moving his business, taking residence, focusing so much on this place. It is all to kill me I am afraid."

"That's quite the afford just to kill one man." Tendo blinked. "I mean, you are the person you are Sensei, a legend. But still." He noted.

"Shredder is a man whom doesn't tolerate any loose ends." Splinter replied. "And also this is personal."

Tendo looked at Splinter, then averted his eyes, looking away from Splinter, as if he was almost ashamed.

"You are distressed." Splinter noted. "Please, share with me what is on your mind." He asked.

"Master Hamato I just.. Sensei I." Tendo seemed lost, as if his honour didn't allow him to say what he wanted to say. "Please forgive me, this is all very overwhelming to me." He told. "I am not all that certain what to think, and I am worried about Master Toriama." He told.

"You are in your right to be both confused and distressed." Splinter told. "It would have been strange if this was not overwhelming for you. Know that you are allowed to take your time, ask any questions. Right now you are my honoured guest, and I am merely happy to see you, even if circumstances could be happier."

"Just to think that you are here." Tendo exhaled as he shook his head. "Really here. Master Hamato."

* * *

After this particular mission, the turtles had not gone to each their own as usual, to chill out or build machines, or sparring. Instead they were sitting together in sort of curious anticipation, just looking oddly at each other.

After they had just been sitting there, for what felt like for-ever, of cause Mikey had to break the silence. "Man!" he stated. "They have been in there in like for-ever! What ould they possible be talking about?" he asked.

Donatello shrugged. "Old days, new days, I guess they have quite a lot of catching up to do." He muttered.

"Did you see how he just dropped on his knee in front of Splinter?" Raphael asked. "What a kiss-ass." He snorted.

"That is probably how people usually behave in Japan." Leonardo murmured. "I mean, that is how it sort of is in our dojo. And to Tendo Splinter is an old honoured master."

"Drop on your knees honoured?" Raphael asked.

"We don't know what Splinter were back in the day." Leonardo reminded Raphael. "We don't know how he ranked in comparison to all of the other ninjas."

"That is a good question." Donatello murmured. "How high _did _he rank?"

"He had the highest rank at the youngest age." A voice behind them sounded.

All the turtles turned around and found the young Tendo having stepped out-side now looking at them.

"Where's Splinter?" Leonardo asked.

"Meditating." Tendo responded. "He recommended that I'll do the same." He told. "But as to answer your question, Master Splinter was not just a nin-jutsu master back in Japan, he was not just a great one. He was the greatest." He told. "At an extraordinary young age, he archieved the greatest rank that the lotus clan had to offer, and thus became a leader. He is a legend, still to this day spoken about in the corners of the villages, his skill has gone almost unparalleled, as he proved at the greatest tournaments there has been, in big battles where he was a warrior and a general for Japan, only one has been considered as strong as him in his last years of prime."

"Let me guess, the Shredder?" Leonardo asked.

"Hai." Tendo nodded. "And when Splinter was thought dead, it was almost as if evil had triumphed over good on a much larger plan, people were in grief." He told. "I was with Master Hamato out there on the battle-field of war, so even if it was not for his reputation, I would still honour him. For I remember him after he had fought for over three days, wounded and bathered in sweat, he would continue, and pull hurt comrades over the fields into safety. Honour your Master, there are no greater man, it is an honour to be taught by him."

"Wooow." Mikey looked wide-eyed at the ninja. "It's like finding out your father is a super-hero or some-thing!"

Raphael exhaled as he fell back-wards in the couch. "I guess it sort of is." He mumbled. "I guess I just never thought about it, of cause Sensei has been to a lot of battles."

"He never told you?" Tendo asked, now also sounding slightly curious.

"Not really." Leonardo admitted. "I mean, yes he told us he was a ninja, obviously. And about Japan, Tang-Shen, the Shredder. How he came here. But I guess he didn't wanted us to grow up on war stories." He muttered.

"Ah, Tang-Shen." Tendo nodded as he closed his eyes.

"You've met her to, haven't you?" Leonardo asked.

"I've never met a kinder person." Tendo told a little more silent. "She was beautiful inside out, Master Hamato was right to love her as much as he did." He told, then glanced at the turtles. "I do appreciate that he found some-one else to love." He then told. "Our initial introduction was unfortunate, but I hope we can make amends." He asked as he bowed respectfully towards the turtles.

"Oh man." Raphael rolled his eyes. "What does he want, bowing around like that?"

"_Raph!" _Leonardo scolded and then stood up, to respectfully return the bow towards Tendo. "It is us whom is honoured to have you here. Please forgive my brother, even our Sensei can some-time have a difficult time keeping him in check."

Tendo smirked as he stood back up. "Some-thing tells me, that if some-one can keep a spirit like that in check, it is Hamato Yoshi."

"My name is Leonardo." Leonardo then at last presented himself. "My brothers are Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo." He presented each of them. "Welcome to new-york." He at last smirked reaching a hand towards Tendo, are more American greeting and less of a Japanese one.

Tendo how-ever seemed to catch the drift of it, and accepted the hand-shake. "Thank you Leonardo." He told.


	4. Chapter 4

Unknown to the turtles, Splinter had silently observed them and Tendo from behind the door, and felt relieved as he witnessed Leonardo extent a hand of friend-ship towards the ninja. This new turn of events would have to be confusing for the turtles.. For splinter how-ever, he finally managed to turn around and be alone where no one could see him.

First then did he realise that his hand was shaking, he could hardly keep it steady. Some-thing from his old life, had just appeared in front of his eyes. One of his many students from back in Japan, but Splinter remembered every single one of them. But even more, Toriama was here, so close. _His _Toriama, the man whom had taught him every-thing, practically raised him.

Splinter shut his eyes closed as he tried to take a deep breath, yet suddenly, memories of a far gone past seemed so much cleare than they had in a long while, it was like he could feel the hot Japanese air on his skin, the sharp son from above. It was like he could smell the cherry flowers, and shortly in his ear, he heart laughter. Splinter shook his head, as he tried to clear his head from all of the imagery, and then tried to sit down in meditations position, as he gathered his thoughts.

It had been fifteen years since he had seen his Master, that had been a very long time.. and the last time they had seen each other, had not been a happy time, Splinter remembered it well, it was back at that night, where he himself had lost every-thing. The Shredder had come to his home, burned it down and killed Tang-shen, Splinter had only barely managed to get Tang-shens body out of the burning house, but he himself had been so distressed that he barely knew what was going on, all he could do, was sitting on the grass in front of his burning house, cradling his beloved wife, as close to his own person as he could.

* * *

"No." Yoshi cried and his voice broke as tears streamed down his eyes. "No no no no." he cried as held Teng-shen tight and cradled her. "It can't be true, it can't." he looked up at the burning building with tears in his eyes, there would be nothing left of it by morning. Right in front of him.. it was his house, his home, burning to the ground, and in the arms, he held his stone-cold wife, whom he had barely managed to drag out of the house among all of the flames.

"HAMATO-SAN!" Yoshi didn't even bother to look up as his old Master Toriamas voice sounded, he just kept cradling his wife as he cried. "Hamato-san, thank god you are all-right."

First then did Yoshi turn around to face his master, and shocked Toriama stood back, the pain and anguish splashed over Yoshi's face wasn't some-thing Tori had expected.

"Yoshi-san, what?" Master Toriama asked.

First then did Yoshi show Teng-shens body to the older man.

"Oh no." Master Toriama sat back, almost fell down on the ground in shock. "Hamato-san, I'm so sorry.. your daughter?" he asked.

In response Yoshi simply pointed at the building, which stood up in flames. "I can't get in there." Yoshi swallowed. "I tried, I can't go further in and find her!"

"It would be no use even if you could!" Master Toriama stated. "Look at it, no one can survivce in there."

"No." Yoshi replied. "NO! I CAN'T LET THIS PASS!" he yelled in a angry voice, just about to stand up.

"Yoshi calm down!" Master Toriama demanded, for the first time in living history using Yoshi's first name. "There's nothing you can do, regain perspective!" he demanded. "Your family is.."

"No don't say it." Yoshi begged.

"Dead." Master Toriama finished.

At that Yoshi looked at the body in his arms, and cried a new burying his head in Teng-shens chest, slowly Master Tori reached over and closed her eyes as Yoshi cried.

"Yoshi listen to me." Master Toriama spoke, still continuing to use Yoshi's first name. "You must leave this place at ones, go as far away as you possible can!"

"What?" Yoshi asked looking at Master Toriama with wet eyes as he still held the covered body close. "Why?" he asked.

"Oroku Saki took the dojo." Master Toriama told. "He took every-thing by force, every-thing he feels was always rightfully his. In the morning he will come and search for your body to ensure that you truly died, when he finds out that you survived he wont stop at any-thing to finish the job!" he stated. "You understand me?" he asked.

"How can I leave?" Yoshi asked. "Don't ask me such a thing! Let me stay here with my family."

"_Your family was slayed!"_ Master Toriama reminded Yoshi.

_"Then let me search retribution!" _Yoshi exclaimed.

"FOR WHAT?" Master Toriama asked. "If you go to challenge Oroku Saki now, you'll _die!" _he stated. "You'll have accomplished absolutely _nothing! _Except for giving Oroku Saki the satisfaction he seeks, and pride himself of really having slayed the pride of the lotus clan!" he stated. "There's no alternatives, you _must go_!" he stated. "There's nothing for you here any-longer!"

"No, no it can't be!" Yoshi hissed. "It can't be gone, it's my home! I can't let Oroku Saki perverse it like this!" he gritted.

"There's nothing you can do! You must flee!" Master Toriama reasoned.

"All-right, I can search retreat, like Oroku Saki did. And like him, I can rise again! Start my own ninja clan over! Come back and revenge my family. Revenge Teng-shen and Miwa!" Yoshi hissed as he laid down the corpse on the grass, looking up with fire in his eyes. "You are right, I need to be smarter if I am going to do that, I can return with an army, stronger than Oroku Sakis."

"Yoshi are you listening to yourself?" Master Toriama asked. "Return for blood-thirsty revenge? Like Saki just did?" he asked. "Have you learned nothing of what I taught? Blood based on revenge only leads to more revenge and blood, what would it end in? A war where thousands dies just so you and Saki can find your supposed satisfaction? Do _not_ waste your life away only searching for revenge!"

"So you say I should run and do _nothing?" _Yoshi asked in a voice filled with disbelieve. "I can train! I can carry on the lotus clan and make it rise again!"

"Do not even think about it!" Master Toriama demanded.

"Then what is the _point _of fleeing, if I am just to slowly fade away in the gutters of some foreign country?" Yoshi asked in a horse yell.

"The point is that, _you'll_ be safe! You are as a son to me Yoshi! Now I lost Oroku, I lost Teng-shen whom I grew fond of, my dojo, my lifes work, _it all!_ Don't let me loose you to Yoshi, I beg of you please, flee this place as fast as you can!"

Hopelessly Yoshi looked at his master. "What would you have me do at the gutter of a strange land where I'll have nothing?" he asked. "_Tell me?_" he asked.

"Live." Master Toriama replied in a hoarsh voice filled with tears. "Find some-one new, do what you do best, love and protect some-one." he told as he slowly reached into his robe and from there, pulled out a picture frame which he handed to Yoshi. "That is what she would have wanted." He told as Yoshi accepted the picture, and was left to looking lost on the portrait, that of himself, Teng-shen and Miwa, taken a few weeks after Miwas birth, the frame was burned, it looked like Tori had incidentally stumbled across it on the ground, where it had fallen out of the building, but the picture was completely intact, the Teng-shen on the picture still looking with eyes, so full of caring and love. "Teng-shen wouldn't have wanted you to turn into a revenge driven man only living to get some-ones blood, neither would she want you to die a none-sensible death, you are _better_ than that!" Master Toriama stated. "She loved you as you are, because of your mercy and compassion, if you change you'll disgrace her love for you, her reason to love you."

"My compassion is what let Oroku saki go the first time around." Yoshi horsely pointed out. "If I wasn't so.. merciful, I would-"

"Have been exactly like him." Toriama interrupted. "A man, some-one as good as Teng-shen could never love. But you are not like him at all! Not in the slightest, your mercy and compassion is what makes you good Yoshi!" his master tried to say. "Life by your principles, life honourable, and spread that honour! It seems especially as the world is now, we cannot afford to loose another man like you."

"I still have no desire to flee, it seems cowardly." Yoshi told as he looked down and held his picture close.

"I know." Master Toriama stated as he stood up. "But please, I beg of you, as Teng-shen would surely have begged if she could, safe yourself!" he asked reaching down a hand towards Yoshi, but Yoshi didn't take it. "This is not the end for you." Tori assured in a soft voice. "There is some-thing else for you out there, some-thing you need to do, I can't tell you what, you'll need to figure that out yourself, but I know it'll matter, and we will meet again, I promise you. Now please, get up."

Yoshi exhaled deeply as he shook his head, then finally, reached up, and grabbed his Masters hand to let himself be pulled up on his legs.

Only for Toriama to immediately grab into his coat pocket and pull out a wallet which he handed to Yoshi. "Here! Take it! It's not much, but it should last you for a boat-ride and some-time at a new place."

"no, Sensei, I can't." Yoshi tried.

"_take it_." Toriama demanded stuffing the item in Yoshi hand. "And now, run.. run for the port." He told Yoshi. "Take what-ever boat that sails.. _RUN!" _he demanded.

And Yoshi swirled around to do so, to run for his life, with all of his might, only ones looking behind to where he could see his masters silhouette in the smoking ulms of his old home, until that to became obscured by the forest Yoshi was running through.

* * *

That was the last Splinter had ever seen of any-thing connected to his old life, all-ready the next morning he would be on that boat, away from the country.

A tear fell down Splinters eye and freely fell down his rat-like cheek before it landed on the floor by his knee, fifteen years since then, and yet still his memories were just as painful, now when he was confronted with them and they felt so close. It had been easy to put them aside for a long time, with the turtles to worry about. But now with the turtles more and more independent, and Splinters past gaining on him, he started to realise just what kind of a burden he had been carrying around for all of this time.

Splinter exhaled deeply as he dried his eye, it would not do for him to show weakness out in the open, he was the Sensei now, he would have to be the strong guidance in darker times. Slowly Splinter reached for the picture frame of his former self and his wife. "Sensei." He whispered as he held it in his hand.

How much he owed that man, his Sensei whom had not only taught him about martial arts, but also about the values of life. If not for Toriamas final words on that fatal night, Splinter barely dared to think what would have happened, would Splinter himself have turned into a blood-thirsty maniac? Leading a war against the Shredder? He certainly would never have met his sons, in so many ways, he owed so much to his old master. "Don't worry, you shall be safe." Splinter murmured as he put the picture back. "I owe you this much Sensei, Shredder shall not touch a hair on you, taking you is stepping over the line, Sensei I promise you." He told as he bowed for the Picture frame with closed hands in common Japanese warrior greeting. "And I.." he swallowed. "I dearly wish to see you again." He admitted, both to himself and the portrait. "My Sons have been patient when listening to my stories, and even sympathetic, but I am here to guide them, not the other way around, long have I myself yearned for a little guidens. I hope.. that in spite of things, you are not disappointed in me. Master." He bowed again as he closed his eyes, trying to keep back the tears that were pressing on, but failed miserable. All-ready then he had wisely decided just to stay in that position until his tears had emptied out. His sons had never seen him in his weaker moments, and neither would they today, that would not do. splinter took a deep breath, and freely let the tears roll down his furry cheeks as he calmly meditated, until he ones again would be in full control of body and mind.


End file.
